Les bonbons de vérité
by heiji
Summary: Happosai joue encore un mauvais tour à Ranma... AkanéxRanma


Titre : Les bonbons de vérité

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Résumé : Happosai joue un vilain tour à Ranma comme dh'abitude..

Couples : Akane et Ranma

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, l'idée de départ n'est pas de moi non plus. En fait, j'ai rien à moi !

Attention, J'utilise les noms originaux

Kuno : Julian

Shampoo : Bamboo se transforme en chat

Mousse : Thomas, Matthias se transforme en canard

Ranma : Ranma se transforme en fille

Akane : Adeline

Nabiki : Amandine

Kazumi : Anabelle

Ryoga : Roland se transforme en cochon noir

Kodachi : Géraldine, ma préférée des fiancées de Ranma (à l'exception d'Akané)

Ukyo : Frédérique, je crois

Chapitre unique :

«S'il te plaît Ranma ! Dis-le moi !»

«Non !»

Ranma assis tranquillement, essayait de manger malgré l'obstination de Happosai à l'embêter. A la table, tout le monde mangeait en paix sauf Happosai qui s'agitait autour de Ranma. Malgré son agitation, personne ne lui prêtait réellement attention.

«Dis-moi où tu as mis ma collection.»

«Comment peut-on appeler une collection des sous-vêtements volés ?»

«Tu ne me comprends pas Akané.. Cette collection est toute ma vie et Ranma ne l'a volée !»

«Je ne te l'ai pas volé ! J'ai juste mis à l'abri ces objets pour que tu arrêtes de les voler.»

Genma éclata de rire. 

«Tu crois vraiment réussir à le faire arrêter en lui volant sa collection. Quelle idée stupide !»

Ranma frappa son père.

«Moi au moins, j'essaye de faire quelque chose, il y en a marre que ce vieux pervers vole tous les jours les sous-vêtements des filles du lycée !»

Le père de Ranma ne répliqua pas tandis que ce dernier se remettait à manger.

«Allez Ranma.. Dis-moi où elle est et la prochaine fois, je te donne la moitié de mon butin.»

En entendant les propos d'Happosai, Ranma manqua de s'étouffer et recracha toute la nourriture qu'il avait dans la bouche sur son père.

«Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Ca ne m'intéresse pas.»

Ranma frappa d'un coup d'un poing Happosai si fort qu'il traversa le toit pour se retrouver propulsé très loin du dojo des Tendo. Mais pendant son vol plané, il eut une idée de vengeance qui lui permettrait de savoir où était sa collection.

Dans le salon des Tendo, le calme était à peu près revenu, à l'exception du père de Ranma qui essayait de le massacrer..

* * *

Allongé dans son lit, Ranma était en plein rêve, il rêvait qu'il était en train de massacrer Ryoga une fois de plus. C'était parce qu'il était perdu dans ses magnifiques rêves que Ranma n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir doucement pour laisser entrer Happosai. Celui-ci s'approcha avec dans sa main un paquet de comprimés, souvenir de son voyage en Chine. Il n'était que dix heures, mais Ranma s'était couché très tôt ce soir.

Lentement, Happosai s'approcha de Ranma et, lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour lâcher un ronflement sonore, Happosai lui glissa un comprimé dans la bouche.

Ranma toussa quelque seconde, mais sans se réveiller.. Il avait bien avalé sans le savoir le comprimé.

Happosai ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Demain, il saurait où était sa collection.

* * *

Lorsque Ranma se réveilla le lendemain, il bâilla. Très fatigué, il avait passé une nuit plutôt agitée dans son lit. Il avait fait d'atroces cauchemars où Happosai hurlait de rire tandis que lui ne pouvait plus fuir.

Ranma se leva et se gratta la tête en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Traînant les pieds, il croisa Akané et murmura un bonjour. 

Après dix minutes de toilette, Ranma ressortit frais et dispo de la salle de bain. Il sortit de la salle de bain au même moment où Akané passait devant avec son nouveau pull vert.

«Ranma comment trouves-tu mon nouveau pull ?»

Ranma examina le pull d'Akané. Sûrement tricoté par ses soins, le pull était difforme. De couleur verte, on pouvait apercevoir une sorte d'animal sur le devant, mais Ranma était incapable de l'identifier. C'était peut-être un lapin, ou un chien.. ou peut-être un poulpe. Trouvant assez laid le pull, Ranma chercha malgré tout les mots pour ne pas se faire frapper par Akané. il choisit donc délibérément de mentir pour éviter le conflit avec Akané au réveil.

«Ton pull est tout bonnement.. Atroce.»

Ranma n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il n'eu pas le loisir de réfléchir aux raisons qui lui avaient fait dire ça qu'Akané, folle de rage, le frappa au point que Ranma s'encastra dans le mur.

«Abruti de Ranma !»

Akané partit, vexée, pendant que Ranma tombait peu à peu sur le sol en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui passer à l'esprit pour dire une chose pareil.

Après avoir repris un peu contenance, Ranma se dirigea vers le salon pour le petit déjeuner et s'installa à table en prenant malgré tout garde de ne pas se placer trop près d'Akané. Kazumi remarqua cette distance de sécurité.

«Qu'est ce que vous avez tous les deux de bon matin ?»

«Rien, Ranma est juste un abruti.»

«Rien de nouveau quoi..

«Nabiki !»

«Ben quoi ? C'est pas nouveau, tout le monde sait que t'es un imbécile..

«Nabiki, ce n'est pas très gentil..

Ranma allait protester quand Happosai rentra, apparemment ravi. Aussitôt, Ranma suspecta une mauvaise manigance de sa part et se tint prêt à réagir.. Il ne savait malheureusement pas que c'était déjà trop tard.

Happosai salua d'un bonjour tout le monde avant de s'asseoir pour déjeuner à son tour.

Puis, nonchalamment, il attrapa son bol en demandant innocemment à Ranma.

«Ranma, où est ma collection ?»

«Dans le placard du Dojo.»

Aussitôt après avoir prononcé ces mots, Ranma plaqua sa main devant sa bouche. Pourquoi diable avait-il dit ça ?

Happosai, lui, éclata de rire et s'éclipsa pour récupérer sa collection.

«Imbécile de Ranma ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu le lui as dit ?»

«Je n'en sais rien !»

Ranma essayait de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à répondre.

«Pour une fois qu'on avait la paix..

Genma essaya de frapper son fils pour le punir d'avoir répondu, mais le mouvement d'esquive de Ranma lui épargna le coup et provoqua sa chute. 

Ranma ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait ce matin.. S'il continuait à parler ainsi, il allait se faire massacrer toute la journée.. 

Il était en pleine réflexion quand Happosai réapparut ravi, il avait entre temps récupéré sa collection.

«Ranma, c'est gentil de me l'avoir dit..

«Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.»

«Je le sais..

Le ton étrange pris par Happosai intrigua Ranma.

«Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?»

Happosai évita le poing de Ranma et se réfugia à un endroit où il serait hors d'attente.

«Je t'ai juste fait manger un bonbon de la vérité.»

«Un bonbon de la vérité ?»

«Oui, et grâce à lui, tu seras obligé de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité quand on te posera une question.»

«C'est absurde.»

«Ah vraiment ? Tu peux me dire jusqu'à quel âge tu as fait pipi au lit ?»

«9 ans.»

Réalisant qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour éviter de répondre à Happosai, Ranma s'énerva.

«Espèce de sale vieux débris !»

Ranma se précipita vers Happosai, mais le manqua à nouveau.

«Ranma, qu'est-ce que tu penses de la cuisine d'Akané ?»

«Tout ce qu'elle prépare est infect.»

Avant que Ranma n'ait pu à nouveau se précipiter sur Happosai, il était au sol, assommé par la table de salon de la famille Tendo par Akané au bord de la crise de nerfs. Mais loin d'être énervée, Nabiki, elle, trouvait la situation très amusante.

«C'est drôle. Je vais pouvoir lui faire faire des aveux et le faire chanter. T'en penses quoi Kasumi?»

«C'est amusant.. J'aimerais bien savoir si Ranma aime Akané.»

Akané, en entendant la question innocente de sa sœur, devint rouge écarlate. Ranma se crispa en ayant peur de sa réponse, mais rien ne s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Akané attrapa le premier objet qui se trouvait à portée de main et le lui balança à la figure.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas ? Je suis si laide que la réponse est inutile ?»

Ranma évita l'objet en se demandant pourquoi le sort n'avait pas fonctionné.

«Non Akané,» ricana Happosai. «C'est parce que la question n'était pas posée directement à Ranma. Regarde. Ranma, dis-moi, est-ce que tu es amou..

Happosai n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Ranma s'était éclipsé.

«Zut.. J'ai encore le temps de le lui demander.. Mais je ne vais pas être le seul..

«Attends, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?»

Happosai se retourna vers Akané qui lui avait posé la question.

«Parce que les effets du bonbon durent 24 heures et que j'ai trouvé un excellent moyen de me venger.»

Sans rien ajouter, Happosai s'éclipsa discrètement à son tour.

«Tu as entendu ça, Saotomé-kun ?»

«Oui Tendo-kun. Si on arrive à faire avouer à Ranma qu'il est amoureux d'Akané, on pourra enfin marier nos enfant ensemble !»

Les deux pères éclatèrent de rire un petit moment avant de penser à un plan.

* * *

Ranma s'était enfui en courant de la maison des Tendo sans savoir combien de temps allait durer cette saleté de bonbon. Ca faisait plus de deux heures que Ranma errait en ville en évitant de croiser Akané et Happosai quand tout à coup, une personne l'appela.

«Ranma !»

Ranma, intrigué, se retourna pour voir qui pouvait bien l'appeler ainsi.

Constatant qu'il s'agissait seulement de Shampoo, Ranma ne s'enfuit pas, se disant que si elle ne savait pas, il ne risquait rien. Ranma remarqua trop tard un petit prospectus que tenait la jeune fille où il pouvait lire : Ranma est sous le sort du bonbon de vérité, il ne peut pas mentir. Happosai.

«Encore un sale coup du vieux !»

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner que Shampoo le serrait dans ses bras en lui posant la question décisive.

«Ranma, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?»

«Non.»

La réponse nette est franche de Ranma ne fit pas réagir tout de suite Shampoo. Lorsque celle-ci comprit enfin la signification des mots qu'elle avait entendus, elle s'écarta de lui.

«Shampoo, je suis désolé.. Je ne voulais pas te blesser..

«Si tu ne tu ne m'aimes pas Ranma, je peux savoir qui est-ce..

Ranma réagit aussitôt et partit en courant, plantant Shampoo.

Les pensées de Ranma se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

«C'est pas vrai. Combien de temps est-ce que ça va durer ? Il va falloir que j'évite tout le monde d'ici là.. Je ne veux pas que ce qui vient d'arriver avec Shampoo arrive avec quelqu'un d'autre.. Je dois trouver un coin pour me cacher.»

Sautant de toit en toit en pleine réflexion, Ranma n'aperçut pas un ruban de gym s'entourer autour de son corps pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ne put plus bouger qu'il comprit qui était responsable de tout ça..

«Kodachi..

«Oui, Ranma-sama.. Il paraît que vous ne pouvez plus mentir.. Alors dites-moi si vous m'aimez, Ranma-sama.»

«Non.»

La réponse fut aussi courte et brutale que pour Shampoo. Mais Kodachi n'eut pas la même réaction qu'elle.

«Allons Ranma-sama, dites-moi la vérité, vous m'aimez n'est-ce pas ?»

«Non.»

A nouveau, Kodachi insista. 

«Non.»

Kodachi allait renouveler sa tentative quand une personne l'en empêcha. Armée de sa spatule, Ukyo avait tranché le ruban, libérant ainsi Ranma. Ce dernier aperçut le même genre de papier dans ses mains que celui qu'il avait vu dans les mains de Shampoo, ce qui voulait dire que Ukyo savait aussi pour le bonbon de vérité.

«Laisse mon Ranma tranquille ! C'est moi qu'il aime ! N'est-ce pas Ranma, c'est de moi dont tu es amoureux ?»

«Non.»

Ranma n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'empêcher de parler. Même ses mains s'enlevaient automatiquement de devant sa bouche pour pouvoir répondre.

Ukyo, en entendant ces mots, laissa échapper sa spatule, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

«Ukyo.. Je suis désolé..

Ukyo ne pouvait pas répondre, elle ramassa sa spatule avant de s'enfuir en courant. Ranma aurait bien voulu la rattraper, mais avec le sort qu'il avait, il risquait d'aggraver la situation.

Kodachi, restée seule avec Ranma, retourna alors à l'attaque.

«C'est moi que vous aimez n'est-ce pas, Ranma-sama ?»

«Non.»

Libéré de l'emprise du ruban de Kodachi, Ranma préféra s'enfuir tant qu'il en était encore temps.

* * *

Tout le reste de la journée, Ranma essaya d'éviter Shampoo, Kodachi et Ukyo qui s'était remise. Mais il devait aussi éviter son père le père d'Akané, Akané elle-même et Happosai. Toute la journée fut épuisante pour Ranma qui courait d'un endroit à un autre pour semer ses poursuivants..

Ce ne fut que vers le soir que Ranma, à bout de forces, se posa dans un coin isolé pour se reposer, pensant éviter ainsi tous ses poursuivants.

Ranma somnolait presque quand il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher.. Trop fatigué, il ne bougea pas même quand il aperçut que c'était Akané qui s'approchait de lui.

«Je t'ai cherché partout toute la journée !»

«Je sais.. Tu veux toi aussi que je réponde à ta question.. Vas-y, mais je ne suis pas responsable des conséquences..

«Imbécile !»

Akané frappa Ranma.

«Tu crois que je t'aurais poursuivi pour te faire dire des trucs comme ça à contre cœur, abruti ? J'ai questionné Happosai pour savoir comment faire arrêter son sort !»

«Vraiment ?»

«Oui, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, le sort ne dure que 24 heures, il..

«Ah, je savais que je te retrouverais.»

Ranma ne mit qu'une seconde pour repérer Happosai, mais il était trop épuisé pour partir.

«Ranma, dis-moi, est-ce que tu aimes Akané ?»

Ranma n'avait pas le choix. Il devait répondre à cause du sort.

«Oui.»

Happosai éclata de rire en entendant la réponse avant de s'éclipser en hurlant encore plus de rire.

Akané, elle, était toute rouge.

«Ran.. Ranma.. Il est minuit..

«Oui et alors ?»

«Alors le sort ne fait plus effet depuis deux heures.. Happosai t'a donné le bonbon à dix heures..

Ce fut au tour de Ranma de rougir atrocement.

«Tu veux dire.. Tu veux dire que je n'étais pas obligé de dire ça ?»

«Non..

Ranma se tut, rougissant encore plus qu'Akané. Elle savait maintenant ce qu'il ressentait et ça venait du coeur car il avait vraiment cru qu'il devait encore répondre à cette question sans mentir. Akané était énormément touchée par les paroles de Ranma, même si elles n'étaient pas volontaires.

«Ranma..

«Quoi ?»

«Moi.. Moi aussi, je suis amoureuse de toi.»

Ranma dévisagea Akané qui paraissait toute timide. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.. Une étrange sensation parcourut sa poitrine. Akané était là, seule, debout devant lui à rougir. Sans plus attendre, Ranma se leva et s'approcha d'Akané, hésitant.

«Il y a longtemps que je voulais faire ça et que je n'osais pas..

Puis lentement, il rapprocha ses lèvres d'Akané et les effleura avant de partager un long baiser. Le véritable premier baiser des deux fiancés tandis que derrière eux, au loin, éclatait dans le ciel plusieurs feux d'artifice à la Happosai.

Fin

C'est rare que j'écrive des couples hétéros.. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'avais pensé à un version yaoi avec Ryoga mais j'ai préféré laisser un peu Akané avec son Ranma.. Ils sont tellement mignons ensemble.. Non ?

Si ça vous a plu n'oubliez pas de laisser une reie.. Ca fait toujours très plaisir..

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji 


End file.
